Mew Mew V2
by MewOrenji
Summary: Remaking the first chapter, as something goofed up somewhere! .-. A young 16 year old girl's dreams come true when she discovers a mysterious Mew pendant at the White House. And then, things get weird. OCs Finally back after yet another year
1. What Kind of Crap is This?

I sighed as I closed my vintage Tokyo Mew Mew magazine. I was never much for school field trips, but as long as we weren't learning useless things we already knew, I was happy. The bus stopped as I stuck the magazine into my drawstring bag. I looked out the window to see to White House to the left of the school bus. The junior Civics class was going to listen to a speech gave by President Barack Obama. I honestly didn't care, but if Mr. Neilson heard me say that, he'd probably have a heart attack. Mr. Neilson… an interesting character. Blonde hair and shining blue eyes. He was also a new teacher this year, just graduating from a university in New Hampshire. He was 22, only 6 years older than me. I shrugged the thought out of my head and got off the bus with the rest of the kids in my class. He led us down and across the street.

"Now class," he began, "this is a very important matter Mr. President is going to speak on today. I need your utmost attention when this speech is given because this will be on your upcoming test next week. The topic of his speech today is about the recent developments with Eric Snowden…" At this point, I really didn't care. I knew what this talk was going to be about and heard about it in the news. I really had no desire to pay attention anyways. I spaced off as Mr. Neilson kept talking. I thought about my magazine in my bag and wished I could take it out. I saw a shimmer out of the corner of my eye and looked down. Oddly enough, power pendant was there. I didn't remember bringing mine with me, but assumed I did, so I picked it up. It felt different than I remembered, but it didn't bother me one bit. The class started to move, so I followed them into the White House.

"Okay class. The speech is going to start in 10 minutes. I advise you to use the restrooms, located around the corner." Said Mr. Neilson as he led us into the press room. I sat in one of the indicated seats for our class and stared at my phone. It was almost 11:25. The speech would be starting soon. I turned my cellphone off and felt someone sit down beside me. It was Mr. Neilson.

"Hey, Cadence." He said as he made himself comfortable. I smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Ne-"

"Please, just call me Jake when it's just us." He said as he smiled. I nodded.

"Hello… Jake." I said awkwardly as the press came in for the press conference.

"Mr. Obama will be out here soon. How did was the bus ride? I saw you sitting by yourself in the back."

"It was fine. Kind of boring, but it was fine." I said as I watch people setting up cameras. I didn't really want to talk to him.

"Yeah, living on the outer edge of the capital makes it hard when we get into all of that lunchtime traffic. Oh look, here comes Obama's announcer. It's time for the speech." He said as he turned his attention back towards the podium. I didn't say anything else to him.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. My name is…" I tuned the presenter out. I stared up at him, but his words weren't registering. I felt the pendant in my pocket and wanted to take it out and examine it. I really didn't remember bringing it with me. I thought about the pendant for the remainder of the time we spent at the White House.

When the speech was over and all of the press had asked their questions, we were allowed to go up and shake hands with the president. Mr. Neilson grabbed my shoulder to get my attention.

"Cadence?" He asked as he grabbed me.

"Huh?" I looked at him.

"Did you want to go shake Mr. Obama's hand?" He asked as he stood up.

"Uh, sure." I said as I stood up, confused.

"Can you take my picture with him?" He asked as he handed me his iPhone.

"Sure." I took his iPhone and held it in my hand as he made his way up to the platform. I followed, snapping his photo as he shook his hand.

"Go on now." He motioned to me to shake Obama's hand after I handed his phone back. I shook it and smiled. After shaking his hand, we turned to leave after saying goodbye. As a class, we walked out and got back on the bus, where Mr. Neilson called roll to ensure everyone was on the bus. It was shortly after 1:00 p.m.

"Shelby Anderson."

"Here!"

"Marcy…" I blanked out again until I hear my name.

"Cadence Brandenburg."

"Here!" I pulled the pendant out of my pocket and stared at it. It looked like the real deal, unlike mine. I perked upin time to hear the last name being called. Mr. Neilson gave the driver the "okay" to get going. The bus lurched forward as I felt a stinging on my neck.

"Ouch…" I said quietly as the bus turned around and went down the road. The next stop was Pizza Hut.


	2. Bus Ride With Pizza On The Side

Chapter 2

_Ok. I know I haven't updated for like a month. I'm really sorry. I've been so busy that's it's not funny! School is getting annoying. So, without any further ado, here's Chapter 2._

**I DO NOT OWM TOKYO MEW MEW! K THANKS. BYE!**

As we boarded the bus, I took the pendant out of my pocket and just stared at it. Mr. Neilson called out roll like always and we were on our way. We were going to Pizza Hut for lunch. I didn't really feel like pizza, but whatever. We went onto the highway. I sat there with my magazine and the pendant comparing the pictures. This really didn't make any sense whatsoever. The pendant was like an exact replica of the ones in the magazine. The question was did it actually work? We finally arrived at Pizza Hut. All the kids ran off the bus. I took my time and made sure I had my 30 dollars for food. I went off the bus slowly so I wouldn't get caught in the crowd. Mr. Neilson was close behind. We were then all seated in the back of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed down low. I sat down and sighed. I took the pendant out and looked at it. I was startled when I heard a man's voice.

"Hey Cadence?"

"Waah! Oh. It's only your Mr. Neilson." I said as I put the pendant back in my pocket. I sighed again, this time out of relief.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment.

"Yes. You may sit." I said. He sat down. A minute or so later, the waitres came and took our orders. I closed my menu and gave it to her. I looked down in my lap to the small bulge in my pocket. I felt the pendant through my jeans-likewise, I was also feeling for my cellphone to make sure I didn't lose it. What an inconvenience that would be. I pulled out my cellphone and checked my messages. My best friend had sent me a text asking me what I was doing later. I told he getting my brothers from middle school and going grocery shopping since my parents were on yet another business trip in Europe. Gah, I wish they weren't CEOs of Freddie Mac. I snickered at the thought. I looked up after replying to Celia. I watched around the restaurant for any movement. I saw Bradley Wilson standing up. I looked back down at my phone. As soon as I opened the new message, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looks up to see Bradley wondered over to my table. I glanced over at Mr. Neilson. His eyes were foggy looking and had a certain darkness over them that truly scared me. I looked up at Bradley as he began to talk.

"Hey, uh, Cadence…what are you doing Saturday night." I thought for a few seconds and replied.

"Nothing I can think of. Why?" I asked

"Well," he began, "I wanted to know if you wanted to catch a movie or something." He said, face a little red. I smiled kindly.

"That's sounds like a pleasant idea to me." I said, and continued to not notice his face getting redder.

"R-really? I mean, uh, yeah. So umm…7:30?"

"Sounds good to me."

"O-Okay then. See you then." He gave a small wave and walked off. I chuckled a little watching him walk away awkwardly. I look back down at my phone and text Celia what just happened. If words could speak, what she replied would have been squealing. I laughed and replied again, closing my phone and looking up. I glanced over at Mr. Neilson. His dark eyes were uneasy. If he was radiating any energy, it was dark. His face was shadowed over. I couldn't even see any of that wonderful bright blue in his eyes. All I saw was black. His expression was dark and almost blank. I could tell though he had a look of disgust gleaming in his eyes. I looked back down and didn't look back until the waitress came with the food.

The trip back was long and boring. Even though I had discovered this amazing pendant, I had no clue what to do with it. I watched as the rain began fall. Thunder clapped loudly and scared all the girls on the bus. I was glad to not be in it. I kept on glancing out the window and saw a shadowy figure. At first, I thought it was a tree. Upon closer inspection however, I saw the two glowing red eyes of a beast. I stared at it in horror. It stared back, a glare forming between us. Whatever it was beamed me a smile. The smile was so bright compared to the background. All I remember next was waking to the opening of the bus doors.


	3. His Eyes

As I drove home with Dorian and Chazen in the backseat, I remembered Mr. Neilson's eyes when Bradley asked me out. They were so dark and unwelcoming. I pulled into the driveway and threw the house keys to Dorian. I needed to go to the grocery store was my excuse. He ran back out and gave me a note from Mom and Dad. I thanked him and then told him that his favorite Xbox game was still under the couch. He laughed and thanked me and waved goodbye. I backed out of driveway and headed straight for the school and hoping to find to Mr. Neilson and his eyes there so I can get an explanation.

As I approached the school I began to become flustered. I don't know what came over me because I stormed into the school and went straight to his classroom. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. I looked at my desk and saw my math book. I snatched it up and started for the door. I hit the wall trying to avoid the figure walking toward me. I fell over and watched my math book fly toward an open window and fly out. I cursed under my breath as I heard it hit the ground. I was about to stand up until a hand restrained me from standing up. I struggled against it but couldn't move. I tried screaming but that didn't work either. The man had covered my mouth. I bit his hand and screamed. No one was coming to come save me. I almost cried when he tried to take my shirt off. I continued to scream for help that wasn't going to come. I just laid there and gave up. Suddenly the man stopped all of a sudden and fell over on top of me. I screamed as I pushed the man off of me and saw another man with a chair standing over him. Was he going to kill me? I closed my eyes really tight waiting for the sharp blow to my head that never came. I opened one eye to see Mr. Nelson staring intently at my face. I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes he smiled and knelt down beside me. I looked over at a lump on the floor to see that man that Mr. Neilson had knocked out. I looked back at him with big eyes.

"Cadence are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well, I went out to go get coffee from Starbucks and came back to hear you screaming in pain. I ran in here and grabbed a chair and hit this creep upside the head. I think you were unconscious because he slammed your head on the ground really hard. You stayed that way for about ten minutes or so. I didn't touch you I swear." he said as he made sure the blinds were closed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well...you aren't exactly wearing all of your clothes..." he said as he blushed madly and turned away. I looked down to see a bra and my panties on. I shrieked and tried to find my clothes. I was so glad I had those things on!

"Oh...I'm sorry!" I said putting my clothes back on. I blushed madly and hid my face.

"Cadence...it's not your fault. I mean you really couldn't have controlled who saw what..." he said awkwardly as his face got redder. I stifled a small laugh watching his face change colors. I sat closer to Mr. Neilson and tried to tell him to stop blushing.

"Mr. Neilson, I'm sure you didn't see a lot, did you?" I asked.

"Well...no I really didn't..." he said turning his face the other way. I grabbed his face and pulled it back towards me.

"Mr. Neilson. What did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing! REALLY!" he said as his face turned beet red. I giggled and let it go thinking he was going to turn away like he did before. But he didn't. He sat there looking into my eyes.

"Cadence..." he whispered as the distance between us got shorter.

"Yes?" I said, fully aware what was going on and not doing anything about it. His smooth hands grabbed my face and brought me closer to him. I closed my eyes slowly waiting for him to kiss me. The time dragged on forever. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto the ground on top of me. He kissed me slowly and pulled away. I opened my eyes and saw his bright blue eyes. These were the eyes I missed. He stood up slowly and pulled me to my feet. I sighed softly as his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe and warm. Then reality hit me. This guy is my teacher! What the heck? I sighed again as I slowly pulled away from the embrace. He soft lips kissed me once more and I started to walk away.

"Cadence...!" he called out.

"Mr. Neilson, I can't do this. You'll get in trouble and so will I." He let a small sigh of frustration out.

"I know but...Cadence I really like you and I just don't know why I can't love you. Rules suck. I wish they didn't apply to this." he said sadly as he kicked a random pencil across the room and into a cubbyhole on the wall. I smiled a little as it flipped into the cubbyhole. I thought about what he just said. Rules do suck, but they're there for a reason.

"Mr. Neilson, I know that rules do suck but we have to follow them." I said sadly.

"Yes but aren't some rules made to be broken?" he said as he looked back at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think this really applies to this though." I said as I looked back at him and just stared. I walked toward him. "It would just never work." I said.

"I know you're right but I just wish it could." he said sadly as he walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. He studied it for a minute or so and then put it down. He smiled and turned back toward me.

"Oh I see. Well, if that's the way it's going to be then." he said then sighed. He picked up his suitcase and put all of his things inside it. I watched closely as he latched his suitcase shut and then put something dark inside his desk quick enough that I wouldn't see. He smiled again and looked up at me.

"Well, I have to leave now. You can stay as long as you want but get out of here before dark. They lock the building then."

And with that, he walked out the door with his suitcase in his right hand. I stared after him and just waited for a minute. I didn't exactly know what to do. I looked out the window at my book. I was glad to see it was on the pavement. I jumped out the window and grabbed it. I walked back to my car and climbed in. I sighed as I drove to the store and quickly shopped in fear that that man would show up again.

When I returned home, I saw Chazen and Dorian playing their Xbox as usual. I sighed a sigh of relief when they didn't notice me coming in the door. I put the groceries on the table and started to put them away. All of a sudden Dorian popped up right beside me and said,

"Hey Cadence? Why were you late coming home?"


	4. Saving a Loved One

Chapter 4

I stared at Dorian for a minute and had nothing to say. I quickly thought of something.

"Well, there was a lot of people at the store and the line was really long." I said as I continued putting the groceries away.

"Oh. Well okay then." he said as he began to help. I smiled a bit to hide the fear that was in my eyes. Even though Mr. Neilson had done more than enough to save my life, I was still really scared. I mean what if that creep knew where I lived? I only wished that he didn't. I didn't have anything on me when he tried to...well you know... but anyways, if I didn't have anything on me, then he couldn't have tracked me.

When we finally finished, I thanked Dorian and he got back to his Xbox game. I slowly went up to my room and tried to nap. I was almost asleep when Chazen came barreling through the hallway and into my room. I sat up startled.

"Yes Chazen? What is it?"

"Someone's at the door for you." I stumbled out of my room and walked down the stairs. I turned down the hallway and went toward the blurred glass door. I opened it up and had to blink twice. Bradley was on my doorstep. I paused for a moment and welcomed him in and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Bradley. What brings you here so late in the evening?" Seriously? I can't believe I just said that I thought to myself after I finished saying it.

"Oh I just wanted to ask you something that's all." he said as he took his back pack off his back and took out his Trigonometry book.

"Would you like help with the trig homework?" I asked while smiling. He smiled back and laughed a little bit.

"Yeah. That's why I came over." he said as he took his shoes off out of courtesy.

"Well, come on then. We can go to my room. My Trig book is actually up there." I said as I motioned for him to follow me.

I looked back real quick to see Chazen snickering and Dorian looking at me with a certain worry in his eye. I smiled at him trying tell him everything would be ok and nothing was going to happen between me and Bradley. Well...at least not here anyways. We walked up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I let him go in first and I quietly shut the door behind myself. I walked over to my bed to get my Trig book out of my bag. I then realized that it wasn't in my bag but actually it was on the floor. I picked it up casually and turned to the Trig homework that we had over the weekend. It wasn't much but it was really really hard. I sighed as I sat on my bed and offered a spot next to me on my bed for Bradley. He sat down beside me and turned to the page I was on. I started to show him that tan y+1= csc and vice versa. He slowly began to understand when I had started doing a problem. He asked to borrow my pencil and I handed it to him. He wrote down the next problem and slowly but surely began to figure it out. He asked me to take a look at it. I looked at it for a about a minute and saw that he had verified the function correctly. I told him that it was right and he just stared at me.

"Really?" he said. "It was that easy?"

"Yeah. They are easy but when you first start out, it really is confusing." I said as I finished reading the next problem.

We did the problem together and got the same answer. I smiled when I realized he understood what I was talking about. I was so glad he understood. We continued on to the next problem. I laid my pencil down and told him to do it by himself. He hesitated a little, but he started on the problem. I watched him do his problem. I sighed silently to myself and thought about what happened today. Oh Bradley, why couldn't it have been you instead of Mr. Neilson? I just couldn't believe it. Suddenly it clicked. I finally knew the reason Mr. Neilson's eyes did that darkening thing. He was jealous! Jealous! I can't believe it. A 22 year old jealous of a 16 year old like Bradley. Unbelievable!

"Cadence? Did I do this right?" he asked as he finished the problem up.

I looked up directly into his eyes for a second. I took the paper from him and looked it over, feeling his eyes on me the whole time. I read it over twice to make sure I checked it right. I looked in the margin of the paper for no reason to see my name. I looked closely at that instead of the problem. It had a little heart beside it. I noticed however that it wasn't his writing. I flipped out mentally.

"Yes, you did do this problem correctly." I said as I handed him back his paper.

"Oh good." he said as he took it back and placed it in his book.

"Well, that's the last problem." I said and looked down at me hand on the bed.

"Oh really?" he said as he looked down too.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

I noticed Bradley looking down at my hand. I pretended not to notice and moved it slightly. He looked up at me and smiled. My head was still down slightly so I lifted my head up a little and smiled back at him.

"Cadence..." he trailed off as he started moving his head towards mine. I batted my eyelashes just a little and did the same. We had almost reached each others' lips when a knock came at the door. I sighed and mentally kicked myself.

"Yes?" I called to the door.

"Cadence! I-I can't find Chazen!" said Dorian exasperated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we went outside to go play soccer when all of a sudden he ran down the street."

"What? Do you know why he would do that?" I said as I stood up.

I heard Bradley get up. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him.

"No, I don't." Dorian said

"What are we gonna do Cadence?" asked Bradley.

"The only thing we can-go and look for him." I said

"Let's use my car." Bradley offered.

"OK. Let's go guys." I said as the 3 of us rushed down the stairs and out the door.

When we began backing out of the driveway, Bradley gunned it so we would go faster. I held onto the handle on the passenger side doorway. We drove down the road and looked for about 30 minutes until we spotted him. We all got out of the car. I watched as Chazen walked into an alleyway and out of sight. Bradley and Dorian ran ahead of me to catch him. I ran closely behind so I wouldn't lose them. I saw Chazen go into a doorway. I yelled to the guys what I just saw. They ran toward the door and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge. I tried to open it and it opened before I even touched the door. I looked back at Dorian and Bradley with wide eyes. They both looked at me and the Bradley went ahead of me and Dorian. As soon as I walked in, the door slammed shut. It was really dark in there and we couldn't see.

"Hold hands guys so we don't lose each other." said Bradley."

"Good idea." said Dorian as he felt around for a hand.

We eventually had one another's hand, or hands in my case, and walked slowly around. I saw a little bit of light coming from a door. I showed Dorian and Bradley. We walked over toward the door. Bradley tried to open it up, but it wouldn't budge again. He asked me to try to open it, so I did. I touched the door and pulled on the handle. It slowly creaked open and there I saw Chazen.

"Chazen...!" Dorian began as he saw his twin brother.

"Hold on." said Bradley. "I don't know about this..."

"Chazen? What are you doing here? Why did you run off?" I asked as I got closer to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and felt his hand grab mine. But it wasn't his hand. He pulled me over his head and flipped me on the ground. I looked at him with big eyes. Why did he just do that? But wait a minute...this isn't my brother. But it is. He's got my brother's face and everything. But I know my brother doesn't have red eyes or claw like fingernails, or even really long bony fingers for that matter. Bradley ran up to me and picked me up off the ground. He took one look at and almost screamed. We backed slowly up as "Chazen" came closer to us. We hit a wall. There was nothing we could do. I looked at Dorian and then to Bradley, and back to Chazen. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain of his claws. But they never came and slashed at me or Dorian or even Bradley. I opened one eye and saw that Dorian had managed to knocked Chazen out for a few minutes with a piece of wood. I sighed a sigh of relief and hoped and prayed Chazen would go back to being Chazen. I looked on the ground and saw him starting to get up. I watched carefully as he stood up on his feet. He had his head down. All of a sudden, he lunged at me and Bradley. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain again. A loud crash came from the side of the building. I opened my eyes and look over to see 6 people standing there. Then I heard another crash and saw 3 other figures. Who were these people? Are they friend or foe? Whoever the are, can they fix Chazen?


	5. The Predator and His Prey

Chapter 5

The figures came out of the dust and debris and showed themselves. The six were none other than the Mew Mews. I looked over at the 3 on the other side. I didn't recognize the 3. They most certainly were not the aliens I had seen in my magazine. A young girl and 2 other guys were by both of her sides. I stared confused at both sides. I had no clue what was going on. Chazen stared at both sides and began to flee. I stared after him and watched in horror as both side started attacking him.

"STOP IT! THAT'S MY BROTHER!" I screamed. Bradley grabbed me and wrapped me in a hug.

"It's okay… I'm sure they are doing it for a reason." he said, trying persuade me.

I continued watching in horror as they took him down to the ground. His body laid motionless. I fell to my knees and Bradley followed me down to the ground. The 9 looked over at me. Ichigo walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Cadence. We just knocked the evil out of him, that's all. He'll wake up soon." she said as she walked back over to the other Mew Mews and left. I stood back up with Bradley and watched the three other ones walk away. One of them stopped and came over to me. It was one of the males. I felt Bradley tense up as he came closer. I noticed he had a smile on his face. I looked at him and backed up into Bradley more. He came closer to me. Suddenly, Bradley dropped to the floor unconscious. I looked back in horror. The guy grabbed my face and jerked my head towards him. I opened my eyes widely as he pulled my face towards his and kissed me hardly. I squirmed and squirmed trying to make him let go of me. He pulled away and grinned immensely.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a girl who isn't a vampire." he said smoothly.

"Huh?" I said confused. He ignored me.

"Too bad I know what they taste like. But you...I wonder what you taste like because you aren't the average human..." He began to trail off as he started for my neck. I widened my eyes and started to panic. He started to laugh a bit. He thought my terror was funny. "The more you panic the better you'll taste." I closed my eyes tightly yet again for the 6th time that day or so. I felt his sharp fangs against the side of my ear. He slowly scraped down to my neck. I almost began to cry. He twisted his fingers in my hair. He laughed again and just teased and tortured me. He kept scraping up and down my neck. He pushed his fangs into my skin, but just barely. He scraped up into my jaw and licked the wound. I felt weak in my knees. I began to crumple to the ground. My neck was on fire. He laughed once more as he set me down on the ground and got on top of me. I began crying, which only seemed to make it all the better for him. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Bradley who was still unconscious and then to Dorian who was also passed out on the ground. I just laid there not moving hoping that would make him stop since he liked movement so much. But oh no. That did everything but stop him.

"Giving in to my will now are we? You're such a good little girl." he said as he lunged at my neck. He made another wound and licked at it again. I started crying once more hoping something would happen. Nothing would though. He made small wound after small wound. My heart began to race. He must have noticed because he got really excited. He moved his head even closer to my neck. I freaked out which was the last thing I should of done. I could feel him tensing up getting ready to bite. I felt his fangs scrape against me once more and then the sharp pain of his fangs slowly entering my neck. He took them out and bit me multiple times over and over again. I screamed in pain and fear. It was a creepy turn on for him. He kept biting all over my neck and eventually settled on one spot and bit down hard. I screamed again and started to fight. He just loved the struggle. He started to drink my blood. I started to feel light headed as he kept drinking. Was he ever going to stop? I felt myself slowly slipping under consciousness as he continued to drink. I fell into unconsciousness as I felt his fangs pull out of my neck.

When I awoke, all 3 of the boys were surrounded around me. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was in my room. But weren't we in that building? I just didn't understand. Bradley freaked out when I sat up and latched onto me. Dorian sighed a sigh of relief and Chazen, who was back to his old self, snickered because Bradley was hugging me. I felt my neck where that vampire guy bit me multiple times. I felt nothing, just like the movies said. I hugged Bradley back. I was so glad to be alive and well. But I just had one question. Who were those other 3? Especially the creep who bit the crap out of my neck.

I want that to never happen again. If it does, he might just kill me next time. But there will be no next time. I won't let it happen. I have my power pendant to defend myself.

"...yeah. That's all we did for the poor kid. We couldn't do anymore because of those vampire kids." said Ichigo as she briefed Ryou and Keiichiro about what happened.

"So wait, vampire you say?" asked Keiichiro.

"Yeah. They had fangs and everything." said Mint.

"Hmm...vampires...in America...but aren't American by appearance..." Keiichiro trailed off and walked away muttering to himself.

"Dude! What was that?" asked Yuki as she slapped Zero in the face.

"Can't blame a thirsty guy." he said as he walked off and closed the door behind him.

Yuki watched after him as the door slowly closed. She sighed and started to walk away. She bumped into Kuran.

"Yuki, I'm sorry for what Zero did." he said as he grabbed Yuki by the shoulders in a caring way.

"Yeah, I am too." she said staring into his eyes.

"Yuki...I..."


	6. The Nightmare Terrors

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 6

I sat back in bed and laid down. I rolled over and tried to go to sleep. I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes waiting to fall asleep. I heard a small noise. I woke up after hearing it. It was pitch black outside. Suddenly, my window flew open. I looked up in horror to see that vampire guy again. I wish Bradley didn't just leave. That creep must have waited until he left to come and finish the job. I tried to get up but found myself stuck to my bed. The creep must have paralyzed me with his eyes or something. I was stuck in that laying position. I watched as he came up slowly to my bed and sat on the edge.

"Oh poor girl." he said seductively, even though it was ineffective. "You must be so tired. Why don't I just let you go back to sleep? Oh yeah. That's right. I can't. Do you know why little girl? It's because I didn't finish my job. You see here, if I bite you and drink your blood, you're supposed to become delusional and forget it ever happened. But since you're different than the rest of the common herd of human, I have no choice but to suck you dry. Do you understand?" he said and cocked his head to the side.

"What? Why?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh you poor little girl. Why don't you just go back to sleep while I drain you dry? Or better yet..." he said trailing off.

"Huh?" I said as he threw his one leg over me and sat on top of me.

"Or you can suffer through the pain again that excites me so. The choice is yours, but not for long girly. By the way, you do have a name, right?" he said as he played with my hair. I started to freak out a little bit.

"Yes, my name is Cadence." I said cautiously.

"Well then Cadence, my name is Zero. Pleasure to know my meal's name before I eat her." he said as he tugged my hair softly. It sent shivers down my spine. Even though I was still unable to move, I still felt that shiver. He laughed softly and looked into my eyes.

"Cadence, have you ever heard of a fatal attraction?" he asked as he started to unbutton my pajamas.

"Yes I have, why do you ask?" I said as I sat there motionless still.

"Well...you just aren't my meal anymore. I kind of like you more than food." he said as he got to the bottom of my shirt.

"Umm..." Zero must not have noticed I was protesting what he was doing.

"Maybe I won't drink you dry." he said laughing out loud. "Maybe I'll just drink enough. Or maybe I won't even drink it all. It depends on how you react here and now." he said quietly as he kissed me softly.

I blinked twice and gave in to his will. He was just too strong for me. If he didn't drink me almost dry today, I would fight back. I just couldn't. He got rougher and rougher and I just gave up completely. He tore away from me and laughed his head off. His eyes glowed a dark red and scared the crap out of me. My head hit the bed hard as he shoved my head down. He flipped me over and pulled my hair. I cried quietly into my pillow for a few seconds. He was too rough.

"Please...stop..." I said weakly as he flipped me back over and licked my neck.

"Why Cadence? I hurt you because I love you. You like it anyways. We're just roleplaying don't you know? You said you liked roleplaying in your sleep." he said as he winked and played with my hair again.

"Well then...what were we roleplaying?" I asked in fear.

"Oh nothing. It was just a rape role-play. A rather rough one. Do you not like it? Is it not rough enough for you?" I smiled darkly.

"No, no it wasn't." He stared at me for what seemed like an eternity. He then smiled widely.

"I never thought that would come out of your mouth."

All of a sudden, his eyes became red again and he had a twisted smile. He continued where he left off and had at it. I pulled the blanket slowly over us. My door flew open. Dad walked in and saw what was going on. He yelled my name multiple times.

"Cadence! Cadence! CADENCE! Are you alright? I heard screaming! Cadence? Say something Cadence! Please! You fell off the bed!" I looked over at my dad and covered back up with Zero. It's like he didn't even know. Suddenly, he came up and pulled the covers off me.

"Dad! What was that for?" I said angrily as I snatched the cover from him. He took it back and grabbed a glass of water and threw it on me.

I sat up on the floor wet. I had water all over my face. Chazen had the cup of water in his hand.

"Cadence? Are you alright now? You've been screaming for the last hour! Did you have a nightmare or something?" he asked as he helped me off of the floor. I stared at him and nodded. I don't think he wanted to hear this nightmare. Dorian came running in.

"Cadence? You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine you guys. It was just a nightmare." A really bad one too.

"Oh okay. I hope that it wasn't too bad." said Dorian as he went back downstairs.

I looked at my clock. 9:39 a.m. was the time displayed on the wall projection. I sighed as I picked clothes to wear for the day. I thought about the dream and remembered every detail. I cringed at the part where I told him he wasn't rough enough. I never scream in dreams or nightmares either. That's kind of strange. What if this was real to some extent? No, that can't be. Nothing happened to me. Yeah, it was just dream. I took my night clothes downstairs to wash them in the washer with the rest of the laundry. I then went back upstairs and grabbed my laptop. I got online for a little while on YouTube and whatever. I couldn't wait for my "date" tonight. Hopefully nothing weird will happen. I made sure that what I had picked out was appropriate for the date. I had a nice orange dress with a pink band and a black flower on the band. I never wore this dress much but I thought this occasion would be great for it. I went back downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. I decided that I needed to go for a drive. I told Chazen and Dorian I would be gone for a little bit and would be back later. They waved goodbye to me as I closed the house door behind me. I went to my car and got in. I put the key in the ignition and back out of the driveway.

I went towards the school. Even though I was going to go get gas first, I had to go to past the school to get to the station. I got to the station and put 20 in. I paid the money and drove off down the road. I went past the bank and towards the interstate. I wanted to go to the mall in Germantown. Their Hollister was much better than Upper Marlboro's one. I merged onto I-95 and took Exit 83. I turned left at the signal and drove for about a mile until I could see a big mall complex on the right. I parked in a spot and walked inside the mall. I smiled a little when I saw the Hollister on the right. I walked into it and was greeted by a sales representative and some eager customers who wanted that pair of pants or that shirt. I walked over to the shirt rack and casually glanced at the shirts, many of which I had in another color. I sighed and went over to the jean rack and picked out a new pair of skinny jeans with ruffled cuts and whatever else that was on it that was trending now these days. I looked at the tag which said half price. I was really happy. Only $30! I had $300 on me. I bought my jeans and then walked over to Aeropostale. I thought about the boys and got them jeans and a shirt each. $100 really isn't much. I went back into the undergarment section and bought some undergarments. Why else would I go back there? $125 later, I decided it was time to go to Payless or somewhere and get a pair of Converse. I bought my shoes and left the store. I was so glad I bought this stuff for some reason. I put it in the car. I walked around to the driver's seat. I looked up and saw a strange man with purplish hair. I looked at him for a few seconds before he noticed me. I quickly looked away and searched for my car keys. He started to walk toward me. I dug frantically through my purse to get it. I found them as he stopped in front of me.

"Excuse me, but where is the Walmart at?"

"Um...I'm not sure. I'm not from around here."

"Oh. Alright. Yes, thank you though." he said as he walked back to where he came from and got his cellphone out. What a strange man. There was something about him though. I just didn't like him. Maybe I imagined it. But the way he's acting, it's like he doesn't know what a normal human does. Obviously this guy isn't a normal human. Maybe he's not even human. Maybe he's like a weird-alien-from-another-planet-who-wants-to-take-back-control-of-the-earth-because-we-kicked-his-ancestors-off-their-planet kind of alien. Or maybe he just is a really weird guy. Whatever. I got in my car and started to drive off. I made sure I was clear and headed back for the interstate. I drove past a McDonalds on the way to Chick-Fil-A. I got my lunch and got on the interstate. I drove back to Upper Marlboro and pulled into my driveway. I got out of my car and got everything out. I went to open the door and it was locked. I knocked on it and no one came. I sighed and got my key out. I thought nothing of it when the boys weren't on the Xbox. I went up to my room and put my stuff away. I went back down and saw my lunch was undisturbed. Too bad I bought extra. I took it up to my room and started to eat. I looked down on the floor and saw a sticky note. I picked it up and read it. I got really mad and scared. I picked up my cell phone and called Bradley. After I hung up, I took my food with me and grabbed my keys.


	7. Worth Fighting For

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 7

I walked down the driveway and waited for Bradley to come and get me. I couldn't drive because I was so hysteric. I couldn't believe it. That note...who wrote it?

'Cadence, hello. How are you? Well, you won't be too happy after reading this. You see, I captured your brothers recently and if you are reading this, then I'm already fairly far away from you. Why don't you come and get your brothers and use your mew pendant to beat me? I want to know how powerful you are. But there is one little catch honey. If you beat me, I'll set them free to you and your /boytoy/. But if you don't, then I'll have no choice but to kill you. Or make you wed me. Your choice. See how nice I can be to a pretty girl like you? Now hurry dear before I change my mind. Oh I guess I'll tell you wear I am. The movie theater, screening room number 9. I'll be waiting love.

Yours Truly.'

I clenched the note tightly in my hand. I couldn't bear the pain and anger I was feeling. I kicked the ground madly and felt a searing pain on my wrist. I looked down at that cursed scar I received a few days ago to see it glowing a bright orange. I stared at it wide eyed for a second and then saw headlights heading toward me.

I waited until the car was barely at a stop before getting in. I looked over at the driver. I stared at him waiting for him to start driving again, which took forever, but was only a few seconds. He put his foot on the pedal and I told him where to go. He nodded and drove as fast as he could to the place. He must of notice I was mad, and never before had he done this, took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his kiss. I never wanted to leave this moment in my life. Ever. I opened my eyes slowly and he began to pull away. I sighed blissfully and looked into his eyes. I hugged him tightly, and felt a soft and hot whisper on my ear.

"I love you Cadence. I need you." I felt the desparation in his voice as he licked behind my ear. I gasped and pulled away.

"B-Bradley..." I whined. "I-I have to save my brothers..." I watched his eyes change from bliss to need. I closed my eyes and ran into the building ahead. I turned back to see Bradley's outstretched hand reaching towards me. I let a tear fall from my face as I ran into screening room 9.

I looked all around me looking for "Yours Truly." He seriously pissed me off. Bradley is not my boytoy. He's just a boy who likes me. A-And I like him. But no matter. I'm here to get my brothers back and kick this guy's ass. I felt a touch on my neck and turned around to see that vampire guy. Didn't he say his name was Zero or something? Not that I care.

"Where are my brothers?" I threatened angrily.

"Oh they're fine dear. Just fine." He cooed into my ear. His breath was cold on my ear and made me shudder through my whole body. He felt the shudder and thrust his cold hands into the back of my shirt. I moaned from the coldness of his hands.

"Stop it!" I yelled angrily and punched him in the face. He hissed and turned away. I watched the blood drip from his face, meaning I gave him a bloody nose. He turned back around to me and snickered.

"Hahaha...fiesty are we? I enjoy a fiesty woman who fights. All the better to suck dry." He grabbed my caramel colored hair roughly and tugged. I screamed in pain and kicked his lower body, causing him to let go of it. I ran as far away as I could. How did this pendant even work? I took it out and stared at it. I felt my wrist searing again and got lost in my mind, but only for a second. I heard a voice in my head.

"...Mew Orenji Metamorphosis..." The voice echoed in my head and I whispered it questionably.

"Mew Orenji Metamorphosis...?"

The words barely slipped from my mouth and there was a white light that enveloped me. I was so warm and it felt so nice. I outstretched my arms and enjoyed the nice feeling. And then, reality hit. I hit the ground hard with my feet and shuddered. I stretched out my hands in front of me. My hands were covered with beautiful orange cotton gloves. I looked down and saw my orange ankle high boots. I stared in horror at my orange mini skirt. Oh gah. I'd never wear wear this in public! I was thankful my midriff wasn't showing like Zakuro's. I found that actually, this was a one piece outfit. I looked at the top of the dress and almost screamed. The dress was so lowcut. Oh I look like a whore! I saw in the corner of my eyes a flicking, black and orange striped tail. I pulled it and yelped. It was attached to me. I then saw my orange hair.

Unbelievable! I felt the top of my head and bam. Ears. Cats ears more specifically. I even had the little choker on with the puffy arm bands and the one leg band on my right leg. I looked at Zero, still howling in pain. I smiled and waited for him to look up at me. When he did a few seconds later, he composed himself quickly, and stood up. I could tell his was anxious and excited even. It shows.

"Oh my...how could I fight that?" He said seductively as he used his vampire speed to run towards me. I jumped backwards just as fast missing his grasp. He glared at me and followed.

"Come here you little witch." He said in a deep, husky voice. I let him come close and then kicked him hard. He yelped and I jumped back again. I wanted to yell for some reason unknown. But not a yell of distress. A battle cry yell. But why? I continue jumping around never tiring out. I disappeared into my mind again hearing that voice.

"Orenji Fan..." What kind of name was that? Whatever.

"Orenji Fan!" A big fan appeared in front of me. I grabbed it with one hand and swung aimlessly, creating giant gusts of wind that blew Zero away.

"What the hell?" He said as he hit the floor. He stood up and licked his lips.

"Interesting." For some reason, that pissed me off more than I was already. I pulled at my fan and found it turned into two fans. I grinned at my discovery. I threw the fans with a small grunt one after the other. He dodged them and then they came back and cut his arms severely coming back to me. They closed and went back to my hand.

"Ha." I muttered to myself.

"You little whore!" He screamed in pain. "Fine. I give up. Your brothers are in the behind the screen." He hissed in anger. I put my fans back together and slung it on my back.

"Chazen? Dorian?" I called. At that very moment, I heard a muffled yell for help. I saw a door moving. I opened it cautiously. I saw Chazen's head pop out.

"Whoa...sis? Is that YOU? Daaaaayyyyuuuummm." He exclaimed.

"C-Chazen! That was uncalled for!" I said as Dorian facepalmed.

"Only you..." Dorian said under his facepalmed face.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys are alright! Did that creep do anything to you?" I asked, gathering them in a hug, forgetting about my skanky attire.

"No...we're fine." Dorian said awkwardly.

"Oh...oh I am so glad. Let's get out of here then." I said, helping them out of the small closet space. I looked for the back door and snuck outside letting Dorian and Chazen go first. I guided them to the front of the building, where Bradley was still standing. He looked over and I could tell he was shocked. Dorian and Chazen walked casually over to his car and got in. Bradley walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed slightly as he played with my cat ears. He kissed my neck and I moaned. He licked up from my neck to my chin, stopped for a moment, and licked all the way up to my lips. I gasped slightly as he licked my lips. I gave him permission to enter my mouth. It was a long and passionate kiss. He tore away breathing heavy.

"Cadence...we'll continue this later if you'll let me." He said as he turned and walked to the car. My heart was lurching out of my chest. I walked back to the car also. I suddenly remember my attire. How did I change back to, well, me? I had no clue. Where's that little voice when I need it. Dang it I want to be normal again! Suddenly, that white light enveloped me again, and I was normal again! I was glad to have my jeans and t-shirt back on. I got in the car, feeling stares. Bradley, put the car in drive and drove us home. The car ride for me was silent, even though the boys chatted happily.

When we arrived home, I got out of Bradley's car slowly and waited until everyone was out of the car. I took my house keys with me to the front door. Dorian and Chazen went in quickly. I lingered outside with Bradley.

"Bradley...I..." I began.

"Yes Cadence?" He said as he grabbed my hips carefully.

"I...I would like it if...if we would continue...where we left off...if it's ok with you...but not here..." I managed to get out as I squirmed in Bradley's grip. He smirked and whispered in my ear again with his hot breath.

"Wherever and whenever you want because I love you more than anything. Cat ears or not." I shuddered in his grasp and moaned slightly. He moved his hands to the small of my back, which made me shudder even more.

"B-Bradley..." I gasped.

"Sorry. You said not here. Just tell me when and where. And I'll be there. Ready. Whenever you are." He kissed me softly one last time and turned to leave. I grabbed his hand and walked with him to his car. He looked at me with need again. I got on my tiptoes, held him against his car with both hands on either side of him on the hood. I went up to his ear and whispered needingly and as sexily as I could.

"Tonight. After the twins fall asleep. Please. I can't contain myself." I groaned as I licked his ear as he intertwined his fingers in my hair.

"Anything for you, my precious love."

If you were looking for a dirty sex scene, it isn't here! :D


	8. Long Night Talks

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 8

I walked into my room and closed the door. I looked at my phone and cried. I don't know what I just did, but I needed to tell Bradley that I didn't want him to come over tonight. I needed to tell him that I was just in the moment and that I wasn't as ready as I thought I was. I sighed and waited a few minutes like something was going to happen. Sadly, the only thing that happened was my pajamas sliding off my bureau and onto the floor. I reached up and grabbed my phone, phoning Bradley. It rang once.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Bradley? I wanted to tell you something." I said quietly.

"Me too. You first." He said. I groaned internally.

"Well...what I said before...I just...I was in the moment you know and...Well, I'm not as ready as I thought I was...I hope you don't take this the wrong way but...please don't come over here tonight." I said, feeling myself shrinking into my chair. I heard a sigh of relief from the other end.

"Good. I thought I was going to have to let you down." He laughed. I looked at my phone dumbly. I wasn't expecting that.

"Phew! I thought you were gonna get mad or something. I'm glad you aren't." I said, relief flooding into my voice. We soon forgot about the incident and just talked away.

"...Really? Oh that's unbelievable. I don't believe you!" He said, laughing quite a lot.

"No, no! It's true! My brothers really were terrified of ducks after they jumped into their paddle boat at summer camp five years ago!" I laughed at the thought.

"But really, ducks? Wow. Did you ever go around quacking trying to scare the shit out of them?" He laughed. I imagined myself doing that and couldn't help but laugh.

"No. I wasn't smart enough to! Hahaha!" I said, laughing harder. Bradley got quiet. I stopped laughing.

"Cadence, you are smart though. You're also beautiful, a talented singer, a great kisser, and you look astonishing in that strange cat get up and you sure did fool me. By the way, what was that?" He asked, getting more serious now. I gulped and remembered that super heroes are supposed to have secret identities no one should know. I got jittery and gulped again.

"Oh that? I don't know...just something that creep made me wear..." I said, getting uncomfortable.

"Those ears sure felt real to me." He said quietly. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I bet they did. They were made of excellent material." I said, thinking this was a great lie. He made an angry noise.

"I can't believe he made you put that on. He dressed you up for his own desires...like a...a whore. You are better than that. I will protect you from him. No matter what. Believe me." He said proudly. I teared up.

"B-Bradley...I...I...thank you!" I bawled, moved by his desire to protect me. I just wanted to reach through the phone and hug him.

"Cadence...I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. I calmed down and went silent.

"Bradley...thank you though...I just-"

"Cadence, I love you." He said, interrupting me. It may not have been the first time he said it, but this time, he really meant it deep down. I gasped and felt a lump in my throat. I smiled widely also.

"I...I love you too Bradley." I said, meaning it. I never loved someone like Bradley before. He seemed like that popular kid who didn't talk to others outside his circle. It was only a few days ago, but it seems that we're strung on each other already. I didn't know what I was getting into. Actually, I don't think Bradley knew what he was getting into.

"And no matter what happens, you can always count on me. Always." He said. I wanted to hug him so bad.

"I'm glad I have someone to count on." I said, smiling and hugging my knees on my bed. I glanced over at the clock. Holy crap. It was almost midnight. Bradley must have read my mind.

"Oh my gosh. It's almost midnight! I have to go! How long have we been talking?" I glanced at my phone.

"About three hours...holy crap! Three hours?" I said, quite surprised. He laughed at my reaction.

"Well, I really have to go. My mom will kill me if she finds out I was on the phone for three hours with a girl as pretty as you." He said, flattering me. I giggled.

"Alright, pretty boy. You need to go. Come over tomorrow morning for breakfast?" I asked, twirling my hair.

"Of course. What time?" I giggled.

"Umm...ten will be fine." I said.

"Ten it is." He said. I sighed happily.

"See you then. Bye Bradley." I said.

"Bye. I love you Cadence. So much. Don't forget that." He said, hanging up before I could reply. I sighed happily again and laid down on my bed. I set an alarm and changed my clothing. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep until I heard a tap at the window. I sat up and opened it. I was tackled onto the ground. I pushed whoever was on me off and sprang up on my bed. I looked down at the man on the floor. It was Zero. I hissed out of instinct.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Cadence! I just want to ask you something!" He said. I bared my teeth.

"Talk." I said.

"OK. I want to know how I can obtain a girlfriend." He said dumbly. I stared at him.

"Really?" I said, not believing a word he said.

"Seriously! How do I go doing this?" He asked. I sighed and told him everything.

"For starters, don't be a creep who gets someone's boyfriend to believe she's a whore, don't be an evil S.O.B. who sucks blood without consent of the victim, don't try to kill someone, don't kidnap two boys to get to someone else, and DON'T jump through someone's window to tell them you have problems getting a girlfriend!" I yelled, chucking him out the window. He looked up at me.

"Thanks for being truthful." He yelled up, not trying to claw his way back up. I closed my window and sighed. I was really tired and didn't want to deal with this. I climbed into bed and fell asleep quickly, but still could barely wait until tomorrow.


	9. The Breakfast Fiasco

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 9

I ran down the stairs and got breakfast ready. I worked as fast as I could making everything by hand, hoping Bradley would enjoy the nice home cooked meal I was preparing. I smiled at the thought and got the griddle ready for the pancake batter that was almost completed. There was a soft knock on the door and I went to it quickly. I opened up the door.

"Good Morning Bradley." I said, welcoming him back into the house.

"Long time no see and Good Morning to you too." he said, laughing slightly. I smiled and invited him into the kitchen to watch me cook breakfast. He sat down on a chair and opened up the newspaper. I looked down at the front cover. I read the headline for the day:

"Strange animal sightings across the city of Upper Marlboro."

I glanced at the picture under it. The picture was the shadowy silhouette of a girl with animal ears and a tail. I looked closer and realized it was a Mew Mew just like me! I knew it wasn't me because this girl had a different looking dress than I did. I finished making the pancake batter and started making pancakes. I thought about the picture the whole time I was making breakfast. I thought about how I couldn't be the only Mew Mew There were 6 other Mew Mews on the other side of the world so there had to be 6 over here too. But why haven't I found them yet? I looked down at my mark and compared it to Zakuro's. It was different from hers and not in the same place. I then realized that I could find others by their mark, if they had one. Knowing that they would all be in different places, I had to find these people and fast because who knows what's going to happen next. I put the food on the table and went upstairs and woke up my brothers. I came back down and sat at the table.

"Cadence, you OK?" Bradley asked. I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I've figured out that I'm not the only Mew Mew and I know exactly how to find the others."

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked, obviously interested in what I was going to say.

"Well, I'm not really sure..." I said. I heard a thud come from the staircase and knew that Chase was running down the stairs. I saw him run into the kitchen. His face was priceless.

"OMFG! We're having pancakes!" I face palmed myself.

"I told you that already." I said as I sighed. Dorian then enters the room.

"Good Morning." He said sleepily. I smiled.

"Good Morning. You all enjoy breakfast. I have something to do." With that said, I left the room and went upstairs to my room and grabbed my laptop and my pendant. I needed to talk to Ichigo, but I had no clue how to find her. I needed to research Mew Mews again, but this time, a more specific aspect - the mark. Somehow, I have to get in touch with Ichigo. I started looking for some indication about how to look for other Mew Mews. I knew that a mark had to be a sign of Mew Mew, but I didn't understand where I would begin looking. I saw a picture of Ichigo and the other 5 Mew Mews. I noticed Lettuce had a mark above her chest which was different than Zakuro's. I didn't see Mint's or Ichigo's, but I did see Pudding had one on her forehead. I didn't see Berry's either. I closed my laptop and sighed. So marks would very from place to place. My mark was on my wrist. Who knows where the girl's on the newspaper was. I came back into the kitchen. Dorian looked up at me.

"Cadence, are you alright?" I looked at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I'm going to go out for a drive though." I said smiling. "You can stay here as long as you want though Bradley. Keep the boys company and play the Xbox?" I asked laughing. Bradley smiled up at me.

"Sure thing." I smiled back and grabbed my car keys. I went out to my car and started it, carefully backing out of the driveway. I went towards the high school hoping to find some clues as to this new Mew. I could have sworn her silhouette was at the school. I parked in the empty parking lot and walked around. I made sure I had my cell phone, Mew pendant, and my car keys just in case I needed them. The school was unusually quiet for a Sunday. I went up to the door thinking it would be locked. It opened up to my disbelief. I walked into the darkened hallway and saw one open door. I walked in casually and looked around. A computer monitor was on and a cup of coffee, still warm, was at the desk. I shrugged and looked around more. I had no clue whose room this was. I began to walk out of the room.

Suddenly, there were footsteps close by. I dashed into the back of the room and hid behind a desk. I saw two men enter the room. One was tall and skinny and the other was shorter and a little bigger than the tall and skinny one. I watched from the ground.

"I still don't understand. What does Cadence Brandenburg have to do with this?" I heard the shorter man say. I raised my eyebrow.

"Simply this. She's been acting strange since yesterday when I saw her. She was wearing the strangest get up I've seen and let me say she looked like quite the whore. Especially since that Bradley kid was there. I saw the look in his eyes when she pranced up to him like that. I'm telling you, someone needs to watch her and see what's going on. I believe that person should be me because I am a social worker you know." He said in a convincing manner. I can't believe he called me a whore.

"True. I think I'll assign this case to you. Starting tomorrow, I want you to investigate what is going on with her. Be discreet and don't get caught investigating a female student." The shorter man finished.

"Don't worry. She'll never know." The taller man said with a grin. Oh I didn't like this. Both men then left and went upstairs. I ran out of the room and out to my car. I opened my door and sat down. I turned the car on and started for home. I decided to take the scenic route and look out on the river. I turned the car off and took pictures of the spring trees budding. I smiled and got back in the car. I put the keys in the ignition. I felt something on my shoulder. I turned around and looked.

"Hello again darling."


	10. The New Mew

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 10

I shrieked in terror as my teacher Mr. Neilson grabbed my shoulder.

"L-Let go of me!" I yelled again as I tried to get him off of my shoulder.

"Now, don't be like that Cadence. I know your secret you little whore. But if you give me what I want, I won't give out your secret." He laughed.

"W-What do you want from me?" I yelled. He slid his hand down my shoulder.

"What do you think?" He whispered. I smiled.

"This." I said as I punched him in the face, knocking him back and off of me. I took my keys out of the ignition and ran. I would get my car later.

"Get back here you slut!" He yelled. I ran as far as I could and as long as I could. I had no clue where I was and I was alone. It was 1:39 according to my phone. I walked around looking for a house or something. I saw one in a field in the distance but decided against it. I sighed and called Bradley. It rang and rang and went to his voicemail. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. I took my Mew pendant out and started talking to myself.

"Where am I? Can someone please help me?" I said to myself and the air. All of a sudden, my pendant flashed. I heard a voice, but I was uncertain of whose voice it was.

"Do you have any idea at all where you are? I'm getting a signal, but I have no clue where you are." Said the voice.

"No I don't. All I know is that my psychotic teacher was trying to rape me out by the overlook. So I ran away. He chased after me but must of gave up." I said.

"I see. Well, I'll come and find you, but it will take me a while to get there." Said the voice.

"OK. Thank you so much...erm..." I struggled with a name.

"Haha. Don't worry about my name. Funny story, I've been looking for you too. I'll be right there."

My pendant flashed and the light went off. I stayed where I was at hoping I would be found by friend-not foe. I took my cell phone out and tried calling Bradley. Still no answer. Why wouldn't he answer his phone? I hope he is getting side tracked by the Xbox. Hopefully he'll at least send a text my way. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket. As soon as I did so, my phone vibrated. I had just received a text message. 'Hey' was all it said. It was from Bradley. I sent a text back as quick as I could.

"What are you doing? I've called you twice and you didn't answer." A message came almost as soon as I sent it.

"Oh. I didn't know. I was busy." I raised my eyebrow.

"Busy doing what?" I questioned. Another message came.

"Busy telling your brothers how much of a whore you really are." I gasped at my phone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I almost began crying.

"What do you think? I can't believe I fell for your cute little act." Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Because you're a whore and just another pretty face. Or so I thought." I angrily turned my phone off.

"Cadence Brandenburg?" I turned to the sound of my name.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to compose myself.

"I got your distress call. Hello, my name is Giselle Kontra. I believe you were looking for me?" She said.

"How did you-?"

"The pendants. They're connected somehow and I heard you. I knew you needed to find me and I'm glad we did find each other. Now I know we need to find possibly 4 more girls."

"Wait a minute. Your mark...where is it?" I asked.

"My mark? What do you mean?" She asked.

"This" I took my wristband off and showed her.

"Oh! Yes, I have a strange looking mark on my ankle." She showed me her mark.

"Well, we need to look for strange looking marks like that on other girls." I said.

"There must be at least 250,000 other women in D.C.! Let alone the whole United States..." She muttered. I thought about it for a while.

"Well wait. Do you know Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"Tokyo who?" She asked.

"They are a group of girls aged 10 to 17. There are 6 of them and they are Mew Mews just like us." I explained.

"Oh. So what you're saying is that they are more or less teenagers in one city...?"

"Pretty much. Well, we should probably head back to town. Let's take my car." I said.

"You have a car?" She asked.

"Yes. Wait, how did you get here? And how old are you?"

"I'm 15. And funny story. I kinda flew..." She laughed.

"Oh. Hahaha!" I laughed along.

"OK. I'm ready to go." We walked back to my car, along with a helpful bird's eye view. I got to the car.

"CADENCE! WATCH OUT!" I heard Giselle scream right as something hit me over the head.

"Ouch. What the-?"

"Welcome back whore."


	11. Encountering a Dead Man

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 11

"No! I thought you were dead or something!" I said as Zero pulled me to my feet. He just smirked.

"Well weren't you wrong. And I guess you're boyfriend doesn't care what happens to you anymore, right?"

"How do you-? Wait a minute...it was YOU who sent those text messages then!" I said angrily. I struggled to get out of his grasp. He suddenly let go of me as Giselle kicked him swiftly on the head. We ran away as fast as we could, but Zero was still faster. He grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground.

"Got you!" He yelled. I tried kicking him off of me, but it was just no use. After that, all I heard was a loud yell and a shriek. I clambered up to my feet after Zero released his grip on me. I looked at his twisted body and ran. I felt Giselle flying right behind me as we ran back to my car. I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car. I got in and started it. As soon as Giselle shut her door, I floored the pedal and twisted the car around and sped down the road. I slowed down some as I came closer to the main road.

"I hope you don't mind going back to my place for a little while." I said turning down another road.

"I don't mind at all." She said as she turned back into her human form.

"I just hope your family won't mind." I looked at the clock. My mom and dad should be home by now.

"No, my parents shouldn't mind. In fact, they'll be glad one of my friends came over." I said smiling to myself as I turned into my driveway. I turned the car off and got out. Wouldn't Bradley just love this story? I closed my door and looked for my parents' cars. Strange; they weren't there yet. I shrugged and went to open the door. I opened the door up to see the house in ruins. I heard a quivering noise from the closet and found Chazen tied up tightly and gagged. I freaked out and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Sis! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're here! I thought you died! That weird creep who took messy time came in and ransacked the place! He took Bradley somewhere and...I don't know what he did with Dorian. I think he kidnapped him too. But he didn't take me and I don't know why. Do you think maybe he did something to me when he took me and is now gonna do it to those two? Where were you anyways? Did he come after you? He said he was going to deal with those two and then get you and and and and..." Chazen trailed off as he fainted in my arms. I sighed and took him up to his room which was left untouched. I put him in his bed and closed the door.

"He needs to sleep." I sighed. "Let's see if Dorian or Bradley is still here." We searched the house and didn't see any sign of them. I almost gave up when I saw Bradley's phone under the couch. I grabbed it and looked through it, as if it was going to help. I'm not sure what led me to do it, but I looked through Bradley's messages and saw he had one draft. I looked at it and saw a distress message.

"Cadence if you get this that means that vamp guy got me. He will probably take us to that place you saved Chaz before. Don't worry about me just save Dor. I'll be there more"

He must not have gotten his whole message typed down. I picked his phone up and put it in my pocket. I looked over at Giselle. She looked back at me.

"Well? Have any idea where your brother and Bradley is?" I nodded.

"Stretch your wings out Giselle. We're not taking the car this time. I transformed myself and ran out the door with Giselle above me.

Sorry it's so short, but I kind of ran out of ideas for this chapter. It's kind of dumb, but the next chapter should be better! :D


	12. More Than Meets The Eye

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 12

The sunset blazed a deep orange as I raced down the road. With Giselle's bird like senses and with my sharp feline senses, we had no trouble picking up Zero's trail. We rounded off the corner and went straight through town. Strange enough, no one was out. It was like something had happened to them too. I shrugged the feeling off and raced on faster with Giselle. I stopped dead in my tracks as a bunch of people came out of the houses around. They were some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. It was an unnatural beauty however. They looked over at Giselle and I simultaneously and their eyes turned a deep red. What the hell was this? I glanced up at Giselle who then landed beside me

"What the hell is this Cadence?" Asked Giselle.

"If only I knew." I replied.

"Maybe they're nice...?" Reasoned Giselle. Too bad she was wrong. The unnaturally beautiful people came charging at us with immense speed. I kicked at them in hopes they would stop. But there were too many of them! I braced myself for another strong wave of charges. Suddenly, a giant whirlwind came from Giselle and she blew them all away. I thanked her and sent a flurry of attacks at the strange people. That must have subdued them enough because none of them got up again. To reassure myself, I used my attack to make a hole in the ground. I shoved them in the hole and looked back at Giselle.

"Now, let's continue on to my brother and Bradley." I said as I started to run again. Giselle flew on up ahead to check if the path was ok. After giving me the ok, I run faster to catch up with her. I skidded to a halt and peered inside the movie theatre. I didn't see anything, so I proceeded in with Giselle close behind. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands and a voice.

"So I see you've found your second companion. No matter. Now that I'm stronger, I could wipe you two out. Well, I won't completely wipe you out dear Cadence. We still have some unfinished business." I sneered at the voice and hit the hands away. Then, I heard yet another voice.

"He's not the only one with unfinished business Cadence. I'm not dead. Heavens no. You didn't do a good enough job of killing me the last time. What a shame. Vampires don't die so easily. We live forever, don't cha know?" I gasped as an evil laughter came from the rafters. I looked up and all over for the source of the voices. Suddenly, I heard another voice.

"Cadence...you're too late..." And then another.

"Way too late." Wait what? Four voices? What the hell? Where are they coming from? They all sound familiar. I shrugged the feeling off.

"Get down here. All of you." I growled up at the ceiling.

"As you wish my dear." Taunted the first voice I heard. I growled again as the floor started to rumble. Giselle grabbed me by the underarms and took me into the air. The floor opened up and there were five people. Four of them I quickly knew. The fifth was a mystery to me

"Dorian, Bradley! I'm glad you're-"

"What did you call me?" Asked Dorian as he whirled around and faced me. His eyes were a bright red and his teeth were sharper than usual

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" I snarled as Giselle put me down.

"Don't do anything too brash." Giselle whispered to me. I balled my hands into fists. Zero laughed.

"I didn't do anything bad to him. I just made some adjustments. That's all." He said as he sauntered towards me. I backed away slightly, but then stood my ground

"Yes, it was an excellent adjustment. Not only did he adjust me, but you're so called Bradley and Mr. Neilson. Isn't it awesome?" Dorian said as he flexed his fingers. I looked menacingly at Zero.

"Change them back before I knock you're face in." I warned as I took a step forward. He smiled.

"Hey now. Don't be rash now. Or I'll have to call my new friend on you." He teased as he pointed to her. I stared over at her.

"Who are you?" Giselle asked cautiously. She giggled.

"I'm Pandora, you're worst nightmare. Now, prepare to die by you're own power." She said as she giggled again. She took out of her pocket what looked like a mew pendant. I could tell it was the real deal, but I knew it was different. It had an immense dark aura surrounding it. She used it to transform. Instead of a bright white light, a dark vortex formed and enveloped her. I gasped and turned my face away. Wind began to whip around and my outfit blew wildly in the wind. I turned back and saw her short brunette hair turning into long black hair. Her shining blue eyes quickly faded into a soft but ruthless grey.

She was a completely different person

"Pandora...you don't have to do this. Zero is only using you." Giselle cooed, hoping it would get through to her

"Please Pandora. Snap out of it. We can be great friends!" I said, trying to get through to her. She frowned slightly

"If only that were true. I really have no choice but to smite you two." She said softly as she took out a sharp sword. Fear gleamed in my eyes as I quickly glanced towards Bradley. His eyes weren't red and his teeth weren't sharp. He wasn't evil, nor had he let Zero get to him. That's what I think anyways. He saw my eyes on him and stared into them. He looked at me cautiously and nodded his head, as if he knew what I was thinking. I then looked over at Dorian who was reaching for his eye. I saw him poke it and take his contacts out. Wait a minute. Dorian never had contacts! He was faking too! He then took his fake teeth out. I love those two. I looked back at Pandora again and grinned.

"Go for it. Kill me." I said as I stepped closer. She backed away.

"What? You aren't afraid of me?" She asked.

"No. Why would I be? You're such a nice and sweet girl. I'm just as afraid of you as Zero is afraid of dying. It's impossible to be afraid of you." I said as I proceeded to get in her face. She blinked and let her guard down.

"Really?" She whispered as her eyes shone a brilliant blue.

"Really." I said as I backed away slightly and smiled. She threw the sword down at Zero. Zero was so shocked that he forgot to move. It pierced him in the chest. He let out a shriek and fell to the floor. Mr. Neilson also fell. I took a closer look at him and saw that it was someone that Zero had taken over as a sort of puppet. I ran over to Bradley and Dorian and hugged them both

"Cadence! Am I glad you stopped Zero!" Bradley said.

"Don't thank me. Thank my new team mate, Pandora!" I said happily as Pandora came over to Dorian and Bradley. Giselle followed after her. I noticed Pandora's hair was back to the short brunette it was before.

"Aww, thanks. But if it wasn't for you, I'd still be a puppet." She said. I smiled at her.

"I just knew what to do." I said as I continued smiling. I looked over at Zero's now lifeless body. I looked back to the group surrounding me and smiled

"It's getting late. We should get going." Bradley said.

"Yeah let's-"

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hope this chapter was better! By better I mean significantly longer than the last one lol. Boy do I love cliffhangers! :D R&R? :3


	13. Morgues and Snobs

Mew Mew V2 Chapter 13

I turned around and saw Ichigo and the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mew gang. I smiled.

"Hey Ichigo!" I said as I stretched my arms out. She smiled in return.

"Hello Cadence. What's going on?" She asked.

"Oh nothing really, just recruited a new member and killed a vampire. That's really all." I said in reply.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like." Said Mint thoughtfully.

"So what are you all doing here anyways?" Asked Giselle.

"There's been a lot of activity recently and we decided to check it out. Now we know what the problem is - or was for the most part." Said Ichigo.

"What is - or was - the problem?" I asked as I put my hands on my sides and looked down thoughtfully at the two dead bodies. I shuddered slightly.

"Well, the problem seemed to be that vampire over there. He's the one who was causing all of those problems thus far." Ichigo said as she looked down at the bodies as well. I looked up at Giselle and Pandora.

"What are we going to do with them? The bodies I mean." I asked. They shrugged. I looked back at the other girls who shrugged as well.

"Well, we should probably toss them somewhere other than here." Suggested Zakuro. We all nodded in agreement.

"But where?" I asked. I thought for a moment.

"How about the morgue?" Asked Pudding while laughing slightly.

"Not a bad idea..." I said as I picked up Zero.

"Well, to the morgue!" Said an overenthusiastic Giselle. Zakuro picked up the other dead guy and we dragged him off to the morgue.

"At least they don't smell bad." Berry said as we dropped them off and left. I laughed slightly at this.

"Ugh...there's been so much trouble in these past couple of days. School tomorrow is gonna be a drag." I said as I yawned.

"You get used to it." Said Ichigo. I sighed.

"I hope so. Anyways, I think we should all just head off and go to bed!" I said sleepily.

"Sounds like a plan. Good night you guys." Said a sleepy Pandora. I waved to her and arrived back home, after finding my car and driving it home. I made sure that I transformed back and made my way into the house, where Dorian and Chazen were playing Call of Duty.

"Welcome back Cadence. Thanks for saving our butts again." Said Chazen as he snarfed down a chili dog. I smiled.

"No biggie. I'm going to bed. I'm so tired. 7:00 am tomorrow boys." I said as I dragged my feet upstairs and went into my room. I changed quickly, not bothering to put my dirty clothes in the hamper. I set my alarm for 6:55 am and climbed into bed. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

The morning sun streamed through my blinds as I turned over and turned off my alarm. Today was a lazy kind of day. I groggily climbed into my oversized sweatpants and a Grumpy Bear "Is it Friday yet?" t-shirt. I went out my bedroom door and knocked on my brothers' bedroom door. I heard a creaking bed and a loud KA-THUNK as they stirred from their slumber. I went back into my bedroom and brushed my hair somewhat and put it into a sloppy bun atop my head. I came back out and saw the boys in the hall. Chazen had on his trademarked Call of Duty shirt and jeans and Dorian had on a plain v-neck white t-shirt and jeans. I smiled at them and we went down to eat a quick breakfast before heading out to school.

When I pulled into my parking space at school, things didn't seem quite right. I got out and grabbed my bag. I stuffed my keys into my pocket and went to my locker, then to class a little early. I yawned slightly as I sat down in my seat. I looked across the room and saw Miles, the principal's arrogant son. He looked at me snidely and turned his nose. I scoffed and pulled out my English notebook. As I set my English notebook on my desk, one of my classmates named Lydia walked in. She sat in the desk beside me and started up a conversation with me.

"Good morning Cadence." She said in a warm tone. I smiled.

"Good morning Lydia."

"How are you today? You look a bit tired. Long weekend?" She asked.

"I'm good, and yeah you could say that." I stretched a bit. She laughed some.

"My weekend was pretty crazy too. Hey, did you hear about that one explosion or whatever down by the movie theatre?" She asked. I struggled not to smile.

"Yeah, somewhat. What happened exactly?"

"I've heard that there was a wacky vampire dude attacking some couple when these weirdos in animal costumes totally destroyed them." She laughed more.

"Really?" I gulped.

"Hahaha... isn't that something? I find it crazy and totally unimaginable!" The bell rang. "Oh, class time. We should talk later!" She got up and went to her seat. I stared out the window, my eyes glazing over. Today was going to be a nightmare.


End file.
